BLCA c11s01
Text Twilight quietly made her way back into Ponyville, looking awkwardly up at the morning light with a small smile: she had spent the whole night with Scrivener and Luna, talking, sorting things out, learning about their plans and everything that was going on in the world, telling them about her own worries and fears and what had gone on at Zecora's vale... and, in the dark, early hours of the morning, other things, too. She smiled a little to herself as she strode through the open gates of Ponyville, nodding to the Nibelung: she had left Luna and Scrivener's hut just before sunrise, and meandered her way back, enjoying the brisk air, letting it clear her head and thoughts. She had too much on her mind, after all... and too little of it she could do anything about, since it had been made clear yesterday that Zecora didn't want her coming by, and there wasn't much she could do for the other problems that were present. After Scarlet Sage had gone to bed, Luna had explained quietly that the zebras weren't the only ones who had suffered after all: Babylon, after sorting the letters he had been receiving from other Architects into 'important' and 'trivial,' he had found several notes from the outer region describing ponies who had endured the same 'displacement' as Twilight described. But at the same time, there were many other ponies who were perfectly fine at even greater distances in the outer regions, and it rose a question Luna didn't have an answer for: what had happened to these zebras and ponies? Yet Luna had also moved on fairly quickly, and although it had disturbed Twilight a little at first to see the winged unicorn dismiss the serious topic, she had understood all the same Luna was only trying to focus on the things she did have an answer for at the moment, and could affect. Things like the demons and spirits... and although she'd groaned and complained and whined when Twilight had brought up the issue of the creatures feeding off the zebras, Luna had grudgingly promised to have the word spread not to feed on the zebra-folk, either. They had also talked a little about the Nibelung: many of the Architects had promised to stay on, as had a good amount of the laborers... and while certain Architects like Babylon would be sent to different towns and cities, many others had grown used to where they were and saw no point in moving. Many would be assigned new tasks, but with Luna's castle project in mind, the way many ponies still needed help and time to adjust to their rebirth, and places like Canterlot that were still incomplete, there were plenty of jobs to go around. There was also the matter of appointing a new leader for Equestria, but Celestia was obviously hesitant about the subject, and for now, every town and city seemed to be functioning fine independently. Not that it would likely last much longer, but for now Luna was glad to let the ponies deal with themselves, with the Nibelung Artificers sending reports to Babylon to help keep things at least a little in order. And of course, Luna had brought up the subject of concubines – Twilight thought mostly to make her feel awkward and poke fun at her – but the violet mare had been a little surprised that Luna was serious, and that it had led into the subject of Luna quietly talking about how she planned to pursue more of what she desired, without fear of the consequences or what others thought of her. For too long, she felt that she and Scrivener had lived by the rules of others... and yet in spite of all that, they had still ended up here, made to seem like the bad guys even after everything they had done for Equestria and the entire world. She saw no point in repressing even the darkest parts of herself any longer... which was why she planned to build the castle, indulge in her wants, and live her life in freedom. Twilight admired her courage, admired everything about Luna: strong, beautiful, deciding her fate for herself and refuting anything that dared to try and tell her otherwise. And Scrivener, handsome, powerful now himself, always there beside her... both of them absolutely loyal to one-another despite what it might seem at first glance, both so dedicated to the happiness and preservation of the other that they were almost literally as one being. They were a mixed soul, two halves of a whole... and Twilight wished silently sometimes that she could be an even bigger part of that than she already was. But she all-too-well understood how fortunate she was that they did honestly care for her... when so many others would have just used her... She shook her head as she strode towards the library, blushing a little despite herself as she murmured: "Thinking too much again, Twilight. You need to learn to turn your mind off like Luna does... you need to learn to do a lot of things like Luna does, really." She smiled a bit at this, shaking her head slowly. "And maybe one or two things like Scrivener but... not as many." She let her thoughts play onwards, however, as they naturally swirled from memories of conversation and concerns to when they had held her, safe between them, and how it had felt like the safest, most wonderful place in the world. Her head resting against Scrivener's chest and Luna behind her, the larger winged unicorn's strong body holding her close, so close... the absolute safest place in the world. No one could hurt her there, not even her own thoughts: and she smiled warmer as she looked up at the library door, remembering Luna whispering gently into her ear: Thou shalt always be protected by the moon, the stars, and the night... and if I were to make the night last forever again, 'twould no longer be to make other ponies revel in it... 'twould be to keep thee safe and comforted, for eternity and a day... Twilight sighed softly as she pushed the door to the library open... and then stared at the sight of Spike and Rarity where they were cuddling on a pile of cushions on the floor, a small table set up in front of them littered with plates of food and cups before the winged unicorn's mouth worked slowly, and then she said flatly: "No. No way. No. No you didn't. Oh no you didn't. Spike, Rarity, you... you didn't." "Didn't... what, darling? We're just... enjoying breakfast." Rarity said awkwardly, sitting up slightly with a deep blush and an embarrassed grin. "We... were actually waiting here for you with Applejack last night, and when you didn't show, it was... oh, you know, it was quite dark out, and Spike was polite enough to offer me lodgings here so I wouldn't have to make that dreadful walk with all those scary demons around..." "Where did you sleep?" Twilight asked moodily, leaning forwards and glaring at them accusingly, and when both Spike and Rarity shared a look and a blush, she threw her head back with a groan. "Okay, nevermind. Look, just... do me a favor, and clean up a little after you're done... breakfast. And it better just be breakfast!" She glared at the two accusingly, and Spike nodded rapidly, turning beet-red as Rarity rose her hooves with a blush. "Worry not, Twilight, a lady should not engage in such activities anyway in the morning, 'tis-" "Oh please don't talk about that, Spike is like my brother and it's very awkward to imagine and oh god mental images." Twilight dropped her head forwards, shaking it violently, and then she sighed and looked up, saying in a drier voice: "Look. Scrivy and Luna are going to come by today sometime. I'm going to go over to Sugar Cube Corners and pick up some food for us all to share, which... now seems like it's an even better idea since it looks like you've managed to eat pretty much everything I remember being stored in the pantry." "Well, we have to keep our strength up." Spike said lamely, and Twilight shuddered at this before the dragon blushed furiously even as Rarity cleared her throat awkwardly. "No, no, that came out wrong, that's not what I meant!" "Just. I'll be back." Twilight said finally, and she shook her head quickly before turning, flicking her horn to close the door behind her and smiling wryly despite herself as she strode across the square. "They grow up so fast..." She laughed despite herself, continuing onwards and smiling a little as her black-edged wings flapped once at her side. Striding through Ponyville filled her with hope as always, though, as she gazed back and forth, looking at the ponies that were trying to resume their normal lives, the Nibelung that loitered, worked, and chatted here and there, and the glimpses of things lurking deep in the dark shadows. Watching, but not hostile; studying, but without malefic intent, hidden to most of the world. By the time she reached Sugar Cube Corners, Twilight was smiling as she approached the door... then she staggered backwards with a wince when it flew open and Applejack strode out with Rainbow Dash in tow, the earth pony mare saying sharply: "There you are! We stayed up half the night waiting for you to get back, I thought you were just goin' for a little walk to clear your head... you lied to us, didn't you, you went and saw Luna and Scrivener, didn't you?" "Whoa, hey, AJ, calm down. We talked about this." Rainbow began awkwardly, and Applejack glowered over her shoulder at him, but then grumbled and nodded as she looked back ahead, adjusting her hat on her head as Twilight blushed deeply. "Gotta say though, Twilight, you did kind of flake on us. Sort of. I guess we didn't really make plans but still, we waited for you for like, forever." "I'm sorry, I really did... mean to just have a little walk, but... I ended up at Luna and Scrivener's, and... spent the night." Twilight said finally, nodding awkwardly and smiling a little at the two. "I guess Zecora hasn't shown up yet, then?" "Don't change the subject." Applejack grumbled, and she shook her head before grimacing a little as she looked over Twilight slowly. "God, Twilight, I'm worried about you. I mean, it ain't none of my business and all, sure, and I've never said anything about it out of respect for you, but things are different now... they're different now, and we ain't stupid kids, but... you're kind of acting like one." "What?" Twilight asked sharply, frowning and leaning forwards as she felt a pang of hurt spill through her. "AJ, that's not fair, I... why are you even so upset?" "'Cause I'm worried about you, honey!" the earth pony mare retorted, shaking her head vehemently, and then she looked pleadingly at the winged unicorn with a sigh. "How long have we been friends? How long have we known each other? Longer than you ever knew Luna, and you mighta met Scrivener way before us, but ain't like you were friends 'til a ways after we all were. And they ain't the same Luna and Scrivy I remember, either... don't you see that? They don't care about nothin' but themselves, they ain't looking out for anypony but themselves, and they're using you like... like a toy!" "No they're not!" Twilight almost shouted, leaning forwards, and before she could stop herself she blurted: "They make me feel safe when I'm... I'm..." She turned red, dropping her gaze to the ground, and Applejack slowly shook her head as she said quietly: "Twilight, you're safe here, too. We're your friends, but sometimes friends gotta step in when other friends are doing something... that ain't right, that puts 'em in danger. Don't you remember that? You really want to be safe with ponies who treat you like a whore or do you want to be safe with ponies who respect and admire you for who you are?" Twilight looked up, mouthing wordlessly, feeling another sharp pang cut through her... and then she swallowed slowly as she remembered Scrivener's eyes, meeting hers: she remembered the memories traded back and forth, and the way that later, as they talked for most of the night, the feel of his claws stroking so tenderly along her, how they kept her close, how Scrivy had made them coffee and all the little details... "All AJ is saying is that maybe you should back off from Scrivy and Luna for a little while. Things are intense right now, we don't need anyone accidentally messing with somepony else's emotions... but it ain't like we can't be friends or do things together, right?" Rainbow Dash smiled, leaning forwards encouragingly as Applejack grimaced a little but nodded hesitantly. "Come on, Twilight. I know, let's wait for Zecora together. Maybe she'll let you come help out with the zebras after all." "I... I already promised Scrivener and Luna I was going to help them today. I came here to pick up some food for us..." Twilight said finally, slowly drawing her eyes upwards, steeling herself as she met Applejack's disapproving frown and Rainbow's own surprised eyes. "I'm going to do that instead." "Twilight..." Applejack began slowly, shaking her head with a grimace. "You would rather spend your time buying treats for the ponies who don't even treat you right than you would help some wounded and dying zebra-folk? That ain't the Twilight I know." "That's not it at all!" Twilight snapped, shaking her head vehemently. "I want to help them, I do, but Zecora doesn't want me there so I can be of more use helping Luna-" "Polish her hooves?" jeered Applejack, and Twilight reared back in surprise before the earth pony snorted and gritted her teeth. "I can't even say I'm sorry 'cause I ain't for saying that! Because dammit, Twilight, it sounds like that's all you want to do nowadays!" "What's going on?" came a worried voice, and the three ponies looked over their shoulders to see Pinkie Pie emerge from the shop, looking nervously over the others with Pinkamena beside her, the half-demon scowling moodily. "It sounds like you're fighting about something... friends like us shouldn't fight." Applejack grunted in response to this, then she glared across at Twilight, saying calmly: "I agree, which is why Twilight's gonna come with us today, so we can help her see a little clearer through all this darkness that's been bothering her lately." Pinkamena grinned callously at this as Pinkie Pie frowned, before the dull gray pony said ironically: "Yeah, she looks real eager to trot along with you, AJ. Tell you what, why don't you and Rainbow Douche go and pick on some ponies your own size? But then again, I'd love to see Twilight lose her temper for once." Applejack glared over her shoulder at Pinkamena, rounding on her as Pinkie Pie blushed and Rainbow Dash looked sourly over his shoulder at the gray-pink pony, saying flatly: "Like I haven't heard that one before. And we aren't picking on her, we're... we're worried about her. How about you go back to bullying children?" "No, I made her stop that, finally." Pinkie Pie said helpfully, and Pinkamena looked at her grumpily as Rainbow snorted in amusement, but Applejack still looked more frustrated and angry than anything else, and Twilight nervously stood in place, looking almost like a deer caught in the light of an oncoming train. "I know! Let's get Fluttershy and Rarity, we'll all hang out together just like old times today, and that'll-" "We got responsibilities, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack said flatly, looking exasperated as she rounded on her, and Pinkie looked a little hurt as Pinkamena's eyes narrowed darkly. "And we could really use your help out with the zebras. I'm sure Zecora could find somethin' for you to do, I think you can handle administering salves and stuff... ain't like it's rocket science. And Pinkamena can look after the shop. Then it'd sorta be like old times, us all together and all that." "I told you, I'm waiting for Scrivener and Luna, Applejack, and I'm not going to change my mind." Twilight said quietly but firmly, and she thought she caught a glimpse of an actual smile on Pinkamena's face before it was replaced by the usual shark-like grin that masked her features. Rainbow reached up and gently touched Applejack's shoulder, and the goldenrod pony shook her head slowly before she looked up incredulously as Pinkie Pie smiled and added quietly: "And I think I'm going to stay here too. I'd just get in the way out there, AJ, you know me, bouncing all around... besides, ponies need food." Applejack shook her head slowly at this, then she snorted in disgust as Rainbow Dash said finally: "Well, maybe... Pinkamena..." "Yeah. I'm not the 'helpful' type. Thanks for asking, though." Pinkamena replied dryly, looking moodily over at Dash. "And since when the hell are you the calm and smart type?" "Screw you." Rainbow Dash retorted, and Pinkamena grunted, looking almost relieved before the Pegasus glanced at Twilight, saying finally: "You watch out for yourself, though. Seriously. I haven't had a chance to spend too much time with Scrivy or Luna yet but... you watch out for yourself." "Forget it, Rainbow. Wasted words." Applejack shook her head slowly, looking around at the others with a grimace of distaste as Twilight looked away and Pinkie Pie frowned. "I can't believe you two. Those zebras are dying. Come on, Rainbow Dash, let's leave." "Applejack, wait, let me put together some food for you to take with you!" Pinkie Pie said quickly, and she smiled as Applejack halted with a frown over her shoulder. "Sometimes a little treat can do a world of-" "Food and laughter don't fix everything, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said quietly but firmly, and she shook her head as Pinkie lost a bit of her poof, before she reared back when the goldenrod mare said sharply: "You need to grow up." Rainbow grimaced as Pinkie trembled a little at this and Pinkamena gritted her teeth, her red-rimmed eyes flashing as Pinkie began weakly: "I... I just want to help..." "If you really wanted to help you'd be out there with us." Applejack retorted, and Pinkie's mane and tail flattened out almost entirely as she grayed a little, looking more like Pinkamena's perfect twin... except her eyes were too bright now as they filled with tears. "Pinkie, just stop..." Rainbow began hesitantly, but then Pinkie Pie turned around and stagger-ran back inside the shop, and the Pegasus winced a bit before he sighed and muttered: "We better go, AJ, come on now." "Oh, no, no, I don't think so." snarled Pinkamena, and Applejack looked over her shoulder in surprise as the dull-pink pony anchored herself and then cracked her neck loudly, her eyes blazing with baleful light as Rainbow winced. "You don't talk to my sister like that. You don't ever make her cry. Now I'm gonna make both of you cry." Applejack snorted in derision at this, spinning around as Rainbow grimaced but turned as well as Twilight stared helplessly on, shaking her head weakly... but Pinkamena was burning with malevolent rage, that was only fueled further as the goldenrod earth pony snapped: "Like you even know the meaning of the word 'family' or 'friends!'" "Oh, well, I wouldn't ever say I know the meaning better than you, AJ, with how well I know you know your family..." Pinkamena mocked, and the color drained from Applejack's face as her eyes widened, a tremble of fury running through her as Rainbow Dash snarled and Twilight looked shocked. "You have any funny dreams lately involving a little too much getting together at a family get-together?" Applejack shot forwards, surprisingly-fast, but Pinkamena only grinned savagely as she lunged forwards and met her, and before AJ could even react, Pinkamena's front hooves lashed viciously back and forth, once, twice, thrice, four times across her face in short, vicious hooks knocked her staggering stupidly before Pinkamena slammed her head into the mare and knocked her flat on her stomach in a sprawl, bleeding from the nose and mouth. Rainbow Dash lunged forwards with a shout of shock, but Pinkamena gracefully sidestepped, just evading the tackle before she seized one of Rainbow's wings as he passed and then threw herself to the side in a roll, yanking Rainbow out of the air and forcing him to careen violently down into the ground even as his wing twisted with a horrible rending sound, and the Pegasus howled in agony as he bounced against the earth and landed in a sprawl before falling on his side, grabbing weakly at his wing as he howled: "Oh god, you broke it!" "I didn't break it, you pansy, but it'll do you good to be grounded for a little while." Pinkamena said with disgust, and Dash snarled, tears in his eyes as he began to roll over... before he gagged, eyes bulging violently when Pinkamena slammed a hoof into his side and snapped one of his lower ribs, shivering as he wheezed hard and the half-demon said coldly: "Stay down or I'll drive that broken rib up into your lungs and drain all the hot air out of you." Rainbow shivered on the ground, breathing weakly before Pinkamena grunted at a sound behind her, glancing over her shoulder... and both of Applejack's rear hooves smashed into her face, knocking her flying over Rainbow Dash to crash into a table in front of Sugar Cube corners, the furnishing shattering into wooden shrapnel. Applejack snarled in fury, blood dripping from a split lip, features bruised... before her eyes widened as Pinkamena only laughed dryly from where she was sitting back against the ruins of the broken table, wiping slowly at her mouth before she spat a broken tooth out, then grinned despite the distinct hoof-prints on one side of her features, a flow of scarlet falling from one bruised eye and her ear as she rasped: "Disappointing. Well, that's your freebie. Now I'm going to break those prized legs of yours." Pinkamena hauled herself to her hooves as Rainbow Dash clawed his way to his own to stand beside Applejack, the three ponies snarling before they charged... and then Twilight leapt between them, her horn releasing a flash of light as a wall of violet energy erupted to either side of her as she shouted desperately, eyes burning ivory: "Stop it!" Pinkamena crashed into one side of the barrier with a wheeze, stumbling backwards as Rainbow Dash and Applejack hit the other, and the Pegasus groaned and fell forwards, hugging himself around the stomach as Applejack shook her head, staggering a little before she yelled angrily: "Get out of the way, Twilight, why the hell are you siding with her?" Twilight didn't even know how to respond to that as the glow faded from her horn and eyes, the barrier beginning to dissolve as Applejack and Pinkamena both set themselves and Rainbow Dash cursed on the ground, beginning to haul himself up... and then all four ponies looked up in surprise as a sharp, powerful voice snapped: "What is going on here?" Celestia was striding towards them, her amethyst eyes blazing, her rainbow mane glowing in short, sharp pulses as she strode towards them, enormous and intimidating. Twilight could only stand, half-gaping, as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both instinctively bowed and Pinkamena looked up in disgust, sitting back on her haunches before the white winged unicorn asked sharply: "Well? Why are you putting on this spectacle?" And as Twilight stared past Celestia, she realized that others were watching: Nibelung and ponies had both gathered to stare, and now Applejack winced and Rainbow Dash grinned weakly before Pinkamena looked up and said coldly: "I was looking out for my sister, Princess Sunshine, and if you got a problem with that then you can shove it up your ass." Twilight's gape turned to Pinkamena as Celestia stared in surprise as well at the half-demon... and then she closed her eyes and sighed, lowering her head and saying ruefully: "While I do not appreciate your eloquence, let me offer you advice on that matter: hitting your sister's friends will neither fix problems nor make her feel better." "But it makes me feel better." Pinkamena replied flatly, and then she sat back and jerked her head towards the two. "Let me take them under my broken wings for a special lesson in friendship, Princess Sunshine, and I guarantee this will never happen again." "No. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, explain yourselves." Celestia said quietly but firmly, looking down towards the two, and AJ fidgeted as Rainbow looked lamely up, breathing hard as he held his side gingerly, one of his wings hanging bent and injured. "Why are you fighting? What is this nonsense about 'sides,' did Pinkamena not fight beside us? Is she not a friend and valued ally? And Twilight Sparkle brought all of you together, has bled and cried and fought for you and yours!" "It ain't just about that! You saw those zebras, Celestia... you saw the state they were in! And Pinkamena is half-demon, it's no wonder she likes this world so much when things have gotten so..." Applejack halted, but Celestia's eyes had already narrowed, her sharp mind likely easily able to predict what was coming next. Slowly, Celestia stepped forwards, leaning down, and there was clear warning in her eyes as she said in a soft but commanding voice: "Do not lay judgment on others so hastily, Applejack. I have been speaking to the Nibelung and it turns out there are ponies who have felt the same pains as those in Zecora's tribes, scattered pockets here and there throughout Equestria. At first they assumed the same thing: Luna was arrogant. But there are other pockets at a much-lesser distance that were more-recently discovered filled with the wounded and displaced, while in other places as far as North Neigh, ponies have reported that they are fine. And if my sister was purposefully trying to make ponies suffer, wouldn't they have been the first to feel her wrath, instead of these zebras and other ponies?" Applejack fell silent, and Rainbow Dash looked up, saying hurriedly: "We're just worried... I mean, everything's gone to hell and-" "No, everything's come back from Hell, Rainbow Dash, and very literally at that." Celestia corrected, straightening and shaking her head quickly as she grimaced a little. "I understand why you and many others are still uncomfortable. I understand your doubts and fears. But attacking one-another over it... it won't lead to any good. Twilight, may I have a word with you inside?" "Of course, Celestia." Twilight bowed her head quietly as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both looked shamefully at the ground, and the violet mare kept her eyes away from the two as she followed Celestia into Sugar Cube Corners. It was abandoned, tables lonely and a few balloons floating with strange solemnity around the inside of the shop, the counter sparkling clean and baked goods of every shape and size stacked along it and in display racks, and then Twilight winced when the door slammed behind her before Pinkamena strode moodily past the two and around the counter, hopping up on a stool and cracking her neck loudly as she leaned grouchily over it, then glared back at the winged unicorns when they looked at her. "What? It's my damn shop. Besides, like I care what either of you say." Pinkamena snorted moodily, waving a hoof grouchily. Celestia sighed a little at this, muttering: "Impetuous as always, I see. But... Twilight Sparkle, listen to me. I know how you feel for my sister. I know how proudly you support her. But it might be a good idea to... keep your allegiances quieter for the moment." "No, Celestia, I won't do that." Twilight shook her head, then looked up at the silent, half-pleading eyes of the larger mare as she said softly: "It would feel like betraying her. She needs every pony she can get behind her right now, and she needs ponies to understand this wasn't her fault. That even if she's being more... open about things and maybe she's... she and Scrivener are a little indulgent, she's still a good pony." "A good pony, no." Celestia smiled a little all the same as she spoke, however, and Twilight shrugged a bit and gave a small smile in response. "I think sister would likely even be insulted if you called her 'good' these days. But... she isn't our enemy, she is no monster, she is no nemesis. She may be the only one who can truly protect this Equestria... and I believe in her. At the same time, however, I am aware that some things must be approached with subtlety..." "Princess Sunshine kind of has a point." Pinkamena said mildly, then she glanced back and forth before pulling a cup out from under the counter and a large plastic bottle of cola. She half-filled this up, then sipped at the bottle and made a face before quickly screwing the lid back on, continuing moodily: "Ponies are stupid idiots. Tell them that Luna's good for them, they're gonna think you're a liar. Tell them that Luna's bad for them, they'll want her as bad as they want cigarettes and crack. But I'd be careful if I were either of you... ain't gonna be long before the ponies either come pleading to you or worse, come looking to throw you out of here." She threw the bottle of cola back beneath the counter, then pulled a second bottle up and popped the top off it, dumping a large dollop of the deep-colored substance inside into the half-full cup. Then she took a drink back from the neck and smacked her lips loudly with a sigh of relief before slamming the bottle down on the countertop, and Twilight winced a bit: rum, likely homemade by the Nibelung. "Much tastier. But sometimes you gotta mix the good with the bad to get the best flavor." With that, she picked up her cup of cola and rum and slurped loudly from it, and Celestia shook her head slowly before she returned her eyes towards Twilight, saying softly: "How about this? Let's agree to support Luna in our own ways, and I'll continue to try and get Zecora to see reason and... others to understand that..." She halted, hesitated, then simply stepped forwards and hugged Twilight firmly around the neck, and the violet mare blushed, but then tightly returned the embrace just as Celestia began to pull back, squeezing her around the neck and feeling her rainbow, ethereal locks tickling against her features as she whispered: "Thank you, Celestia. Luna's coming to Ponyville today to talk to the Nibelung and... recruit ponies to help with building her castle, I think. Maybe when you get back we can all sit down together and put some plans for the future together or even just... talk about things." "I'd like that." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a little as they parted, meeting Twilight's eyes. "I promised I'd support you and Luna in anything and everything you chose. And I never said this to Scrivener Blooms, but I wish to do the same for him. If all three of you chose that.. well.. I may not agree, but I care about you all, and support you all. Do you understand?" "I do. And it means worlds to me, Celestia." Twilight bowed her head respectfully, and Celestia only laughed quietly as she bowed her own in return before the ivory winged unicorn turned and headed for the door, then glanced back with a smile as Twilight called: "Take care!" "I will. You do the same, Twilight." Celestia said softly over her shoulder, and the violet mare smiled a little, nodding as the ivory equine turned and flicked her horn, opening the door and letting herself out. Then Twilight frowned a bit as she heard Pinkamena chuckle, glancing over her shoulder curiously at the half-demon as she lounged back in her seat with a wide grin. "Careful now, Twilight. I don't think even pure-hearted Princess Sunshine can put up with dancing on the edge of this forever." Pinkamena said distastefully, and then she sipped at her cup again before adding mildly: "Not that I'm not a little jealous, all the same, of course. Disgusted, too. But jealous, yeah." Twilight only shook her head, however, then strode towards the counter as her horn glowed, and Pinkamena frowned before hissing and grabbing at her head as it glowed, her wounds slowly but visibly healing as the winged unicorn leaned towards her, then let out a sigh of relief when the worst of the visible damage was repaired, Pinkamena still holding her skull with one hoof and a mutter before she snapped: "You could have asked!" "You would have said no." Twilight replied with a shrug, and Pinkamena muttered before the violet mare smiled a little. "Here I thought you liked pain." Pinkamena looked for a few moments at the fellow mare... then she sighed and shook her head in slow disgust before Twilight said quietly: "I'd like to pick up a box of treats for-" "Yeah. I was there. For a nerd you can still somehow be dumber than donkey dirt sometimes." Pinkamena muttered, spinning around and beginning to look grouchily over the shelves as she picked up a brightly-colored box to carry the food in. Twilight started to open her mouth, and without turning around, Pinkamena snapped: "I know my damn job, Sparkles, don't tell me what to do. And no, you may not go and visit sissy, let her have her little cry and she'll come down when she's ready or I'll go and slap her around until pain feels good and pleasure feels bad and she's back to her stupid retarded self." Twilight smiled a little despite herself, then she said quietly: "Thank you for standing up for me. Even if you really... you know. Went a little far." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Pinkamena said dismissively as she went through the assortment of goodies, and after less than a minute she spun around and threw the box on the counter, Twilight glancing down with surprise at the assortment of sweets and baked goods Pinkamena had thrown together. "Now get the hell out of my shop." "Wait, I need to pay or something..." Twilight started, and Pinkamena only leaned forwards and growled at her threateningly, making her wince a bit before she reached up and closed the box, then lifted it with telekinesis. "Thanks then, Pinkamena. I really appreciate it. You and Pinkie should come over tonight if you have a free minute or two." "Don't count on it." Pinkamena said moodily as she crossed her front limbs, but she nodded hesitantly all the same, and Twilight smiled warmly at her before turning and heading for the door. The gray-pink pony sighed as the violet winged unicorn left, then she looked meditatively down at her cup of rum and cola before she looked back and forth, then slowly reached down and pulled the bottle of cola out from beneath the counter, opening it. She looked back and forth again, then tilted it back and guzzled down the cola before sighing and hugging it against her body, nuzzling the neck of the bottle almost lovingly as she muttered: "Nopony ever has to know, right? Right. Just don't think this means I like all that sugary crap." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story